


Top Side

by NovaStars42



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Maybe this is a bad take but idc they should get to cuddle and be friends, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Takes place right after Entombed, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStars42/pseuds/NovaStars42
Summary: Jon and Daisy emerge from the coffin. Georgie, Melanie and Basira are there for support, but it turns out everybody is in need of a good night’s sleep.Set directly after Entombed, right after the tape clicks off.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Basira Hussain & Melanie King & Alice "Daisy" Tonner & Jonathan Sims, Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Top Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend of mine's Persona 5 fic, because I think they should have gotten to cuddle after that shit went down. Sue me. 
> 
> Also I'm only on season 4, so I don't have context for anything further. If these characters are out of character, this is both my current observations and my first Magnus fic so It's developed as much as I can.

Jon needed to lie down. He could deal with whatever he needed to laying down, he guessed. His ribs hurt. Or more accurately, his lack of ribs hurt. Likewise so did his chest where he’d been pressed between layers of rock and dirt and compression. His body was so tired. He’d been so tired for so long. He just wanted a rest. Basira, who for all she said she didn’t trust him, let him and Daisy both lean on her as she walked them out of the room that held the coffin, tape recorders still running.

Basira was angry. Rightfully so. She tore him a new ass as they walked.

“I can’t believe you’d just go in there, really, after I told you not to. After I asked you in plain English. I know I have an accent, but you’ve never had any trouble understanding me before.”

“I know,” Jon replied, and it was all he could manage. He just let her tell him off, all the way down the hall. He just kept repeating himself, like a guilty child, until he realized where they were going once they rounded a hallway.

“Why are we headed into the library?”

“Oh, now you’re paying attention, huh?” Basira mocked. “Because none of us have a spot carved out for sleeping big enough for the lot of us. Especially not once Georgie gets here.”

“Y-You called Georgie?” He sputtered.

Basira scoffed. “Of course I did. You’re in a coma for six months and she waits for you worried sick, then you go and do this? Do you think she’d forgive me or you if I didn’t?”

Jon looked behind him, fully expecting Melanie to be there to back him up, but she was gone. Daisy never spoke the whole way.

In the library, in the middle of the floor, some sort of haphazard bed had been made. The library boasted two very old, very heavy, ornate sofas, and if Jon remembered correctly, they had plenty of broken springs. They had been pushed together, facing each other so that their arms made up the sides of a sort of nest, and pillows from any surface that could lend them had been collected. Jon recognized the one from his office chair, and others that his power told himself were from a second-floor break room for researchers he had never stepped foot in. There were a few blankets as well, looking a bit dirty from living at the archives without a proper washing machine. In all, it looked like heaven.

Basira let Daisy down first, who went with a few moans of pain. Her legs were weak, no doubt from disuse and laying in the dirt, and she practically fell. Basira let Jon down next, and he tried hard not to show how bad his ribs were hurting him. The couch wasn’t quite long enough for Jon to stretch out like Daisy had, and for all the claustrophobia had gotten to him, Jon still thought there was something mildly comforting about curling up a bit.

“I figure with the couches like this, you two can’t roll off and hurt yourselves even more. Though I’ve got to admit, I didn’t exactly plan for two of you to get back,” Basira thought out loud, and Daisy didn’t look offended.

“Right,” Basira continued. “I’m going to wait for Melanie to get back with Georgie, and check you both over for injuries, I guess. And then- and then-“

Jon wasn’t going to reply, just let her, but Daisy did. Her voice was soft, having kept that soft quality it had taken on when she was scared and finally not alone in the ground.

“Basira, come lay down,” she said.

“I can’t. I will once I know you’re okay,” Basira responded.

“I missed you,” Daisy tried again. Jon thought Basira might cry just then, but she didn’t. Instead, she climbed into the nest.

Basira had long hair that was such a rich, dark brown it was nearly black. It had plenty of natural waves to it as well, and she used a hand to brush it out of the way so she wouldn’t catch it under her knee as she crawled. She was tall, too, so when she laid down on the other side of Daisy not near Jon, she had to prop her feet up over the armrest. It didn’t seem to bother her any, not as her and Daisy practically folded in on themselves as they hugged.

Jon didn’t know much about their relationship, or at least he tried to tell himself that, but he didn’t have to Know anything to see that they were bonded. Basira was so much taller than her, almost a half a foot difference, but it didn’t seem to bother them when their legs tangled together at odd angles because of the difference. It was actually sort of amazing how a little short thing like Daisy was so strong, could manhandle monsters and men alike. Could man handle Jon himself, but then again Jon supposed he was just about a bean pole.

Jon was content to just lay there and let them do their thing, however, Daisy was not.

“Jon, we’ve just basically been on top of each other in that coffin, underground. Now we’re topside again and you won’t even cuddle? Wow, you really are a monster.”

“E-excuse me?” Jon stammered, looking over at them, “I- I don’t think, that’s not professional, and-and don-don’t-“

“Don’t what?” Daisy huffed.

“Well, aren’t you the least bit, you know, a bit claustrophobic?”

“Oh,” she replied. “Maybe? But it’s just been dirt for so long. And before that, The Hunt, it never. I always had to be _doing_ something, you know? I never wanted touch.”

“O-oh. I see, well, um,” Jon stammered still.

Daisy rolled her eyes. Finally, she’d had enough and squirmed her body until her back was pressed against Jon’s side. Basira came with her, making a sandwich out of the short blonde, but Daisy didn’t seem to mind one bit. She sighed, finally content, and slowly Jon could feel her body begin to relax. What had she said? There was no sleep down there? She must have been exhausted.

Daisy did fall asleep eventually. Basira was close behind her it seemed when the doors to the library were thrown open.

“Jon?!” Georgie’s voice cut through the silence,

“Here,” Jon said, at the same time Basira shushed them like an overworked teacher.

“Daisy is trying to sleep. Would you both kindly keep. It. Down?” Basira hissed. How she managed to sound so angry in a whisper, Jon didn’t know.

Jon sat up just a bit as as Georgie’s shadow cast over him. 

“Do you plan on stopping these near-suicide attempts any time soon? Or should I just start carrying around one of those stupid fucking tape recorders of yours and use it to remind you that I’d rather you alive every five minutes?” Georgie spat, her voice not much lower than before.

“The tape recorders aren’t all bad after all, huh?” Jon pointed out, looking up into her big blue eyes.

“Jon, please,” Georgie moaned, her hands coming up to hold her face.

“Look, the both of you need to shut up,” Basira reminded, again. Jon looked over at her, then down at Daisy again, and back at Georgie. Melanie was in the back ground somewhere, he hadn’t heard her speak but he knew she was.

“When did there get to be so many girls here?” He thought out loud, which caused a collective groan.

Georgie didn’t need to be invited into the pile. She just climbed in, careful of Daisy’s legs but not so careful of his, and she didn’t apologize when her knee meet his shin. She made herself at home on Jon’s unoccupied side, and Jon adjusted himself back down and moved his arm a bit so Georgie could rest her head on his bicep. Like old times. Georgie’s hand came up to rest on his chest, and when she did, her wrist ended up on his ribcage.

“Ah! Careful!” Jon yelped, squirming and jostling the whole group.

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry, are you hurt?” Georgie jumped to ask.

“No, well. Sort of. I- I uh. I made a trade. It’s not like, well it’s not on the flesh it’s-“ Jon stammered, unable to choke out the words still.

“It’s the bone,” Basira filled in.

“Yes,” Jon agreed.

“Sure...” Georgie seemed confused, but she didn’t press any further. Nothing a hospital could do for a broken rib anyhow. Never mind that wasn’t actually the entire problem.

There was a lull for a moment, where nobody spoke, and nobody moved. There was no sound in the library, and thankfully it was quiet outside. Jon thought if it were to start raining, that might be too much. There wasn’t even a clock to tick, just the sound of gentle breathing.

“Well, I think if you lot have this all figured out, I’ll be taking my leave,” Melanie said finally, and Jon had almost forgotten she was there. Jon could hear her turn, going to walk away.

“Wait a second, Melanie,” he started, before he’d even realized he had.

Sure. She’d stabbed him once, screamed at him to the point he wanted to avoid her at all costs, and he was sure she was still angry with him, but he couldn’t just... let her go. Not when she was part of this found family as much as the rest of them. As much as Sasha and Tim had been, as much as Martin was, even though he was avoiding them all.

“What?” Melanie asked finally.

“Don’t you, h- um. Well, would you like to join us?” Jon asked, and he hadn’t meant to ask _ask_ , with his power, but it had come out that way, unfortunately. He’d already asked, he couldn’t take it back. It took her a moment to respond. Jon couldn’t see her or her expression, so he couldn’t decide if she was thinking or trying not to answer.

“Yes,” she said finally. Just a simple yes.

“There’s room,” Georgie was the one to say and patted the side of the couch Jon wasn’t on.

Melanie just stood there a beat, and then without any further fuss, she maneuvered herself in, plopping down behind Georgie.

It was just a bit awkward, Jon thought, but then again he was so tired he didn’t care, and there were so many warm bodies all around him. He was on his back, and to his left was Daisy, still sound asleep and still cozy between him and Basira. Basira was on her side, facing Daisy and she didn’t look up when Jon looked her way. She just sighed and very slowly brushed a little lock of hair that had fallen in her face away.

On his other side was Georgie, much more careful of her hand now, and she looked up at him when he looked at her. She must have been at work, he thought. She had makeup on and her normally straight hair had curls in it done by her curling iron, fat round ringlets that splayed out behind her and over her shoulders. He thought maybe she wanted to speak but she didn’t, which was fair because he would have loved to use the arm she was laying on to hug her.

Jon started to feel tired around the same time Georgie started to blink her eyes closed. Sleep could only help him, he knew, and the adrenaline was starting to fade and leave behind tired muscles. Even if he dreamed about... well. Even if he dreamed sleep was still sleep. Before it could take him though, he looked over a second time.

Melanie was still looking a bit unsure of her position when Jon checked, but she was maybe, just a bit more relaxed. He watched her use the arm of the couch to prop up her leg, the one Jon realized he’d done surgery on, and he felt a little pang of guilt for it. Basira has said she was taking strong sleeping pills, so Jon wasn’t actually sure if she’d be able to follow the rest of them to sleep, but he also thought perhaps it was safer that way too. Like a flock of birds or a herd of sheep, one was always the lookout.

His eyes drifted shut, and this time they didn’t open again. For the first time in a long time, no nightmares plagued the group, and Jon was the only one to dream.


End file.
